


An Unlikely Pair

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Frenemies, Hux is Not Nice, Hux is So Done, Kylo Ren in Love, Mythology References, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: Modern College AU Infamous bad boy and lone wolf Kylo Ren starts his next quarter of college, already planning on how he’ll sneak out of each one and get one his friends to cover for him. A new development in his schedule however puts a halt to that plan, and to how he plans his year to go.





	

Rolling his eyes Kylo plopped himself into the plastic chair in the back of the room, throwing his backpack to the side. In his typical fashion, he went all the way to the back of the lecture hall picking the seat that was tucked into the furthest corner. There he could disappear behind the sea of students, after deciding whether he wanted to stay or escape out of the backdoor of the hallway, all depending on just how worthy he deemed the class. Running a hand through his raven locks he released a deep breath as he slouched down into his seat, messing with the hood of his black sweatshirt. With it being the first day of the quarter, he had to act as though he enjoyed being on time, enjoyed listening to his classmates list off things about themselves he couldn’t give less of a shit about. To him, it was by far the worst day of each quarter. Reaching down to his black leather backpack he pulled out his laptop, also a sleak black with a single sticker of a red First Order emblem in the middle. Strumming his fingers against the tabletop he waited for it to start up.  
“Well, well I had no idea I had class with Gene Simmons.”

Rolling his eyes Kylo turned to his side to see the more than familiar head of flaming red hair taking the seat next to him, his blue eyes squinting from his laughing. As he slouched into the seat next to Kylo, his plaid shirt drifting open slightly with the gust of air. 

“To what do I owe the privilege of sitting next to you Carrot Top?”

Hux huffed, slinging his bag to the floor much like Kylo had when he first entered. 

“Elective. How about you?”

Kylo nodded, “Same.”

“Engineering let you take a breather?”

Kylo huffed out a laugh as he turned to his laptop screen.

“For once yeah. Where’s Phasma?”

Hux shook his head as he released a deep sigh causing Kylo to chuckle. 

“She’s convinced this class is beneath her. As she put it, science majors don’t indulge things as friviolous as mythology.”

Rolling his eyes Kylo shook his head as he logged into his computer. Of course Phasma found their elective class a waste of time. She was far too practical and far too serious about her studies in science to consider even entertaining mythology of the past. Though Hux shared a similar mentality, he was desperate for credits and could find it in him to pretend as though he didn’t find the myths ridiculous. 

“Oh that sounds like her alright. How’s living together going?”

Hux wiggled his brows with a smirk, “I’m finally exhausted in the best sort of way.”

Shaking his head Kylo’s nose scrunched up as if in disgust.

“Ugghhh thank God I don’t share a dorm with you anymore, I don’t need to know that.”

Hux shrugged as he kept his same cheeky smirk towards Kylo.

“It’s perfectly natural Kylo.”

Rolling his eyes Kylo started clicking random keys around the laptop.

“You know what I mean you little shit.”

Slapping Hux in the arm as he snickered Kylo tried to focus on his laptop. If there were anything that Kylo could truthfully say he envied about Hux, it would be that people didn’t fear him like they feared Kylo. Though Hux was intimidating in his own way, people were more than willing to approach him, including admirers. For him, though he was occasionally condescending, socializing and dating were easy, which made finding someone like Phasma not too difficult. When it came to Kylo however, his broad shoulders and generally animalistic way of moving often deterred people from ever approaching him. His tendency and reputation of getting into brawls often, didn’t help his ability to be approached either. Rather than speaking to him, the second his eyes landed on anyone, they would instantly cower, fearing what he would do or say next. His blunt, closed off and aggressive demeanor also made it difficult to be someone with many friends, let alone partners. Still focusing on his laptop, Kylo pulled up a website for Kawasaki’s, catching Hux’s attention as his chuckling died down.

“Updating Black Beauty?”

Kylo nodded with a smirk, “Gotta pass the time this quarter somehow.”

Releasing a groan Hux shook his head as he looked over to Kylo.

“You’re not seriously planning how to get out of your classes from now are you? It’s literally 8 AM on the first day.”

Kylo shrugged, “I’m already over it.”

Though Kylo was a successful student, wildly intelligent behind his otherwise silent and brooding demeanor, he was not at all a fan of the school system. In his opinion, he could learn more by going out and experiencing life and the world itself, as opposed to reading the bland textbook about it all. Textbooks can’t record everything out there, he’d say time and time again. So naturally, with his lack of confidence in the school system, he would find himself wandering off to do things he deemed worthy of his time. One of those things being his motorcycle which he nicknamed “Black Beauty”. 

Hux shook his head, “I hate you.”

“I know.”

“How is it possible that you’re constantly off campus yet you haven’t failed a single class? You’re not even around half the time.”

Kylo shrugged, “It’s an art form I’ve mastered, what can I say.”

“It’s just irresponsible, course that’s the story of your life.”

With an emphasis in the pop he made with his lips Kylo smirked.

“Yup.”

Waiting for the page to load Kylo found his eyes wandering up from the screen to the rows of desks before him. Already scanning from one end of the room to the other, he could tell that this was not going to be a class he would likely spend too much time in.

Just get the credits, get out.

As his eyes went back to the screen, rolling his eyes at the sight in front of him, he heard shuffling off to his left. Already waiting for Hux’s next snarky remark, he was surprised to hear a softer voice.

“Is anyone sitting here?”

Turning his gaze just barely to the left as he saw Hux turn to face the person Kylo smirked, knowing Hux hated random people seating themselves next to him. Suddenly he found himself bringing his full attention to the presence standing just to Hux’s side, entirely caught off guard and instantly curious.

“Oh hey! No, no one’s sitting there go ahead.”

Turning his head just slightly to watch, Kylo stared at the desk next to Hux, waiting for it to be filled.

“Oh great, thank you.”

Sliding into the seat with an air of grace was a girl, (Y/H/C) hair, a stack of books pressed to her chest as her (Y/E/C) eyes stayed focused on the desktop in front of her, slowly and carefully sliding the books on top of it. After adjusting her top to sit more comfortably 

“No problem, long time no see. How’s the family?”

The girl shrugged, a sweet smile spreading over her pink lips.

“Pretty good I guess, thanks for asking. How about yours?”

Hux shrugged, “Oh you know the usual. Nobody’s killed anyone else though so that’s a positive.”

She laughed, causing Kylo to stare even more shamelessly at her. Something about the way her nose just barely crinkled, her cheeks bunching up as her teeth were exposed that had Kylo wanting to know more about her. Clearing his throat loudly, he caught Hux’s attention. Hux rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah, Kylo this is a family friend of mine, (Y/N). (Y/N) this is Kylo. Through some unfortunate events we somehow managed to become friends.”

Ignoring Hux entirely Kylo stretched his arm over Hux’s desk to reach out for her hand. With a shy smile and a short nod she took his hand cordially.

“Pleasure to meet you.”

Kylo smirked, “Oh no the pleasure is all mine.”

As Kylo slowly pulled his hand away, Hux glared at him, eyes burning through him like lasers. Though Kylo ignored him still, Hux held his glare, wanting to convey as quietly but blatantly as possible that he didn’t want Kylo talking to (Y/N). Settling back into his seat Kylo finally acknowledged Hux with a smirk. Turning to his laptop he sent Hux a chat message.

“What’s got your undies in a bunch?”

“Don’t get any ideas Ren.”

“About your panties? Don’t worry I won’t.”

“No asshole, about (Y/N).”

Turning to Hux, Kylo arched a brow about to speak before he was interrupted by a voice from the front of the classroom, echoing against the walls.

“Good morning class, I am Professor Maz and welcome to World Mythology.”

A half hour into the lecture, Kylo could already feel himself losing interest in anything that was being said, the lecture seeming to fade into white noise. Still curious as to what Hux meant by ‘don’t get any ideas’, he continually peered over to (Y/N) from the corner of his eye who was intently following along the syllabus and listening to Maz. What could Hux possibly be so touchy about Kylo speaking with her? He wasn’t pursuing her, it wasn’t his sister or a relative. The more he pondered over it, the more he felt a need to investigate, to know her, understand why he was being discouraged from her. Of course Hux was snarky towards Kylo, but something about his hesitation of (Y/N) speaking to Kylo was different. It wasn’t just a tone of attitude, but of a new protective nature Kylo had not known Hux even possessed. The way his voice grew even more rigid in accent and colder in delivery was something Kylo had never heard before. If anything, it fueled Kylo’s curiosity rather than dismissing it. He was already infatuated with her to a degree, just by setting eyes on her. She was like no other girls he had seen on campus before. There was an air about her that had caught his attention, something in the energy around her that drew him closer. 

“Alright class, if you could get into groups of 3 or 4 in your rows and I’ll assign you each a myth to review. Don’t forget the questions on the board need to be answered.”

Instantly Kylo turned towards (Y/N) with a smirk, leaning his head past Hux. Hux rolled his eyes opting to vocalize Kylo’s gesture.

“Want to join our group (Y/N)? …You don’t have to, even I don’t want to be with this one.”

Offering an earnest smile (Y/N) nodded, looking between Hux and Kylo.

“Sure, that’ll work.”

Hux nodded as (Y/N) opened a fresh page in her notebook, writing down the questions on the board. Unbeknownst to her, Hux was once again glaring at Kylo. Arching a brow Kylo whispered to Hux.

“What?”

 

“Back off of (Y/N).”

“You have a girlfriend Gingey, why do you care if I-”

“Because you’re you.”

Kylo’s eyebrows knitted together, jaw locking slightly as his whisper grew more aggressive.

“What’s that-”

“Ok!”

From behind the three of them appeared their short and in some way adorable professor Maz, an elderly woman with large glasses that were about as thick as Coca Cola bottles.

“Group 15, you’re going to answer the questions in response to the myth of Hades and Persephone on page 347. Remember, you’ve got a half hour to discuss, don’t rush, think about your answers.”

Being as polite as she was, (Y/N) nodded giving Maz a warm smile. Maz looked over the trio, deciding to only offer (Y/N) a smile in return.

“Get to it.”

As she walked away, Hux released a deep breath, concealing his tense state as he turned attention to (Y/N).

“Alright what’s the first question?”

Tapping her pencil against the notebook (Y/N) read off the page.

“Does your myth have a moral behind it? If so explain.”

Bringing her gaze back up to the two, she was instantly met by Kylo’s unapologetic stare. His intense gaze held by his deep brown eyes was entirely focused on her, as if nothing else was in the room. Not even Hux who was now trying to lean in front of Kylo’s view, though Kylo still managed to shamelessly keep his gaze. The unfaltering stare gave (Y/N)’s a heated blush as she looked back to the textbook. Hux scratched the back of his neck, deciding to start off.

“Well, there could be a few things they’re trying to say here.”

Resting her elbow on the desk, (Y/N) leaned forward so she could more clearly see Hux and Kylo.

“Like what things?”

Hux chuckled slightly, gesturing to the textbook.

“Considering her abduction, it seems like a long winded way of saying don’t go out alone if you’re a woman. Or maybe something about a mother’s love, Stockholm Syndrome?”

(Y/N) nodded, considering Hux’s words. They both returned their attention to the textbook only to be called back to focus by Kylo’s deep voice.

“Or it could be a moral of love.”

Both (Y/N) looked up to Kylo, Hux knitting his brows skeptically as (Y/N) simply stared at him with a soft expression.

“What moral?”

Kylo pointed to the text sitting on Hux’s desk.

“I mean yeah this interpretation says she was abducted, but she ended up staying. …Even when she had the chance to go back to Earth, she always came back to him.”

Hux scoffed, “Ren, the interpretation we read literally said she was scooped up unaware, essentially deflowered and then dragged into the depths of the underworld with Hades and then tricked into eating a pomegranate. What ‘love’ could possibly be there?”

“He’s onto something.”

Turning to look to his left, Hux nearly gasped at (Y/N)’s statement, only causing Kylo to grin at her. Clearing her throat as she averted her gaze from Kylo she continued.

“W-what moral do you think it has? …Based on that?”

“Well, considering every interpretation, Persephone stayed willingly in each one. She was given the chance to leave and never come back, yet she always went back to him. Not to mention they were literally the only couple in Greek mythology that stayed faithful to each other. She never looked for another man when she was on the surface.”

“What are you getting at Ren?”

“Maybe the moral is not to judge a book by its cover. She may have been distraught at first about being Hades wife in the underworld, but when she realized what he was really like underneath all that darkness…she fell in love with him too.”

Raising his brows, Hux suddenly caught onto Kylo’s wording. Kylo knew that Hux saw him as a dilinquent, a ‘bad-boy’ of their group. In this particular moment, Kylo was using their mythology assignment as a way to not only sway (Y/N) a certain way, but to send a message to Hux. In this little ploy, Kylo saw himself as Hades and (Y/N) as Persephone. He could already tell by looking at her that she was an innocent soul, or ‘goodie-two-shoes’ as some might call her. Stuttering slightly Hux shook his head, wanting nothing more than to shut this down before Kylo got any confidence in his sudden infatuation. 

“N-no. No. Persephone should not be with a man as…disturbed as Hades. Even if she didn’t go looking for another man. I mean look at all he’s done, and then look at Persephone. Innocent, intelligent, kind-hearted Persephone.”

Kylo huffed, feeling the need to defend his point. Especially considering he saw himself as similar to Hades. Somewhat dark, brooding, misunderstood, intimidating and often scolded for his actions though he had no real ill intentions. (Y/N) simply looked between the two, confused yet impressed by how seriously they were taking this.

“Maybe Hades needed that, a gentle soul to love him and balance him out.”

“Balance him out? He literally cast souls to eternal doom and lived in what was interpreted as hell, what balance would a wonderful girl bring to a man that dark?”

Gesturing with his open palm, Kylo intently carried on with his point.

“You said it yourself! She’s wonderful and luminous, literally a breath of fresh air. Hades saw her and fell in love, she balanced him out by bringing some light into his life.”

“Why does he need light if he lives in the underworld? I never said luminous- How would he even know what love was?”

“He would know because he felt it the moment he saw her. He knew the second he laid eyes on her in that field, with her…beautiful hair and…glowing skin. He could sense her good heart, by looking at her. Just because he’s the god of the underworld doesn’t mean he’s not worthy of love.”

“Worthy of love? Are you serious? Nobody like that deserves love from a being that light hearted and loving.”

“Maybe they deserve love more than others because they’re so dark, so they need love like that.”

“He would taint her.”

“He would worship her.”

“He would curse her light hearted existence.”

“He would bring her light hearted nature even more purpose than it already has.”

“He fucked her in the middle of a flower field she was innocently walking through just trying to go about her life.”

“Maybe they wanted to have sex outside to switch it up. She liked flowers.”

Furrowing her brows, (Y/N) watched the words fly between Hux and Kylo, contemplating if she should stop them. A part of her wanted to carry on the discussion of their assignment, yet they seemed to be going in depth. Though the way they spoke, was as if they took the myth personally. Hux’s nostrils flared.

“He isn’t good enough for her!”

“How do you know?! You haven’t asked her.”

“He would make her weak.”

“She would become stronger than she already is with a little edge.”

“He should stay away from her, it would be best for her if he did.”

“Maybe Demeter should fuck off and let Persephone make her own damn decisions.”

“Persephone is a kind soul that needs to be protected from beings as mischevious and fucked up as Hades!”

“Demeter should let Persephone marry and fuck whoever she wants!”

“Hey!”

Both stopping they turned to see (Y/N) staring at them both, her brow arched and her lips slightly parted.

“It’s just a question guys, lets take it easy.”

Hux nodded as he cleared his throat.

“You’re right (Y/N) sorry.”

Kylo sheepishly apologized though his expression was still sour towards Hux.

“Yeah sorry.”

(Y/N) shrugged with a faint smile.

“It’s alright, I kind of finished our questions while you guys argued. …So that’s taken care of.”

Both looking down at her notebook, they saw that she had in fact, in good detail answered all of their questions. Well articulated and constructed, even for short questions. They both looked up to her in surprise. Though Hux knew (Y/N) was always this intelligent, Kylo was even more interested in her. She was beautiful, polite, and intelligent. She was everything most people would never think to describe him as. She was a Persephone.

“Well since that’s finished, if you gentlemen don’t mind I’m going to get the homework done and over with.”

Hux nodded, taking the notes from (Y/N) as she handed them over to him to read with Kylo. 

“Yeah, yeah that’s fine.”

She nodded with a grin as she turned her attention back to the sheet of paper laying before her. Biting her lip in concentration, she gently tapped her pencil against the tabletop as her (Y/E/C) eyes scanned the page. Not bothering to notice Hux, Kylo found himself falling into even further admiration. Even in this focused state of studying, she was beautiful. The look in her eyes was both contemplative and determined, the gentle taps she made with her pencil seemed to be an endearing quirk Kylo was now noticing. Suddenly a chat message appeared on his screen, catching his attention for a moment as he turned back to the bright light of it.

“I’m warning you Ren. You’re not a match for her.”

Kylo glared at Hux who simply shook his head in his direction. With a roll of his eyes Kylo turned his attention back to his screen, returning to shopping for new additions to his bike. 

\---

As the day finally came to an end, the number of students slowly dwindling down, Kylo made his way outside of his dorm. After deciding he couldn’t pull himself into the right mindset, or motivation, to finish his assignments, he opted to take a smoke break. He craved the momentary quiet of night and the calming effects of the nicotine as he released theraputic sighs of smoke. Walking over to his bike, Kylo leaned against the brick wall it was adjacent to quickly pulling a lighter out of his pocket. Blocking the incoming breeze with his large hand, Kylo guarded the cigarette as he lit it up with a flick of his thumb over the lighter. Releasing a sigh of content as the plume of smoke left his lips, Kylo crossed his arms, observing his bike for a moment. Slowly he brought the cigarette back to his lips, resting it there. He stared at his feet, still mulling over the events of the day. For once, instead of plotting his next excuse for missing class, he was already planning on how he would get there earlier. Of course the elective wouldn’t be twisting his arm to show up for, but now he had more of an incentive to show up. He may not be paying attention in class, but for once at least he’d be there.

“Excuse me?”

Suddenly feeling a jump in his chest at the sudden break in silence, Kylo looked up from the ground, taking the cigarette that almost fumbled off of his lips in between his fingers. His once composed and brooding demeanor instantly vanished as he became a bundle of nervous energy seeing who was in front of him.

“O-oh (Y/N), hey!”

She smiled warmly, “Hey. Umm, I don’t mean to bother you b-”

Kylo shook his head eagerly, waving his hand dismissively.

“Oh no, no, no you’re not bothering me, you couldn’t bo- what’s up?”

Snickering slightly to herself at Kylo’s stuttering, (Y/N) pulled at the bag strap over her shoulder with a sheepish turn of her face.

“I um, I got a little turned around coming out of the library and I was wondering if you could tell me where the C dorms are? I transferred here so I don’t really know where I’m going.”

Kylo stood up from the wall, putting out the cigarette he had instantly as he nodded at (Y/N).

“Yeah of course, I can.”

Walking forward slightly he paused, realizing an opportunity. He lived in the C dorms, why just give directions when he could carry an actual conversation with her? One without Hux in the middle?

“Actually I uh…I live in those dorms myself, I could…I could walk you back if you want. I should turn in anyways.”

(Y/N) smiled earnestly as she gave Kylo a short nod.

“That would be great, that is if you wouldn’t mi-”

“I don’t mind.”

She smiled at his instant answer, nodding once again as he walked over to her. Walking up beside her he gave her a nudge of his head, queing her to follow him. Keeping a slow stride, Kylo assured (Y/N) was beside him, trying not to march back to the building. He ran a hand through his dark locks as he looked over to (Y/N).

“So uhh, you transferred?”

She nodded, “From NYU.”

“Really? Why’d you leave?”

“Didn’t have my program, kinda missed not paying an arm and leg for housing.”

Kylo chuckled, nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, it definitely is cheaper here. You grow up around here? …Seeing as you know Hux.”

(Y/N) smiled as she nodded again, recalling memories of her childhood antics with Hux.

“Yeah, we were neighbors for a long time. Definitely had some good times growing up, he’s practically my brother.”

“I’m sorry.”

(Y/N) giggled.

“So if you were friends with Hux you must have gotten into some sweet parties? I’ve heard many a story about his pre-college years.”

Scratching the back of her neck (Y/N) cleared her throat.

“Oh I uh…I didn’t actually go to a lot of those parties.”

Kylo arched a brow, “Really?”

“I uh…I ended up doing things other than that usually. It’d probably sound lame to you.”

Kylo gave (Y/N) a soft and faint grin.

“Try me.”

“I don’t know if I want to.”

Kylo nudged her again, this time as if encouraging her hesitant tone.

“Come on, I swear I won’t judge you.”

“Ok…well I mean…I’d hangout with a few of my friends after classes sometimes, maybe go to a food joint or the mall. Sometimes I’d volunteer for different things, like this one animal shelter down a few blocks. Paint or if I felt extra committed a stained glass project…gaud it really does sound-”

Kylo raised his brows in surprise for a moment.

“Whoa, whoa, wait- you do stained glass art?”

She nodded.

“What makes you think that’s boring? That’s awesome! I kept trying to get into those classes every year in high school and never registered on time. …You still do it?”

(Y/N) smiled, obviously showing a little more ease in her body language.

“Um, sometimes. I haven’t in a while.”

“…Maybe sometime you could uh…show me how to do it.”

“Yeah sure.”

Turning his gaze forward again as they continued through the courtyard, Kylo slipped his hands into his pockets. Silence fell over them both for a few moments, the only sound in the air being the crickets in the nearby grass. It was a comfortable yet also awkward silence, one that was welcomed yet both didn’t want to last for too long. Clearing her throat, (Y/N) decided to speak up this time.

“I um, I liked your theory in class…about Hades and Persephone.”

“Oh yeah! …You liked it?”

She nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear which Kylo couldn’t help but take note of. All of her little movements, endearing quirks that he already noticed, the way she spoke, the way she carried herself, the things he was learning about her, no wonder Hux wanted to keep her away. She was wonderful.

“Yeah, I thought it was a good take. Different you know? Nobody really considered Persephone’s desire.”

Kylo nodded, “That’s what I was saying.”

“Yeah…or the point that Persephone saw more than the darkness in him eventually. …I uh…I liked that point too.”

Turning to look at (Y/N) for a second Kylo pondered over her wording. Was she aware that he had used the myth as a metaphorical argument with Hux about pursuing her? Was she honestly oblivious to their double meanings? Or was she twisting it for herself in this moment? Was she trying to express that she saw herself in Persephone? Kylo cleared his throat, his heart rate suddenly increasing.

“Well I mean…to be fair it seemed a little unjust to just say he was evil through and through from what others could see. There’s always more to it. …Like Persephone and uh…and her own wishes.”

(Y/N) nodded back with a grin, “I mean you’re right. Persephone should be able to make her own decisions on who she loves and where she goes. …Even if Demeter didn’t agree.”

Kylo nodded again as his gaze suddenly caught sight of the entrance to their dorm building. With a polite gesture of his hand he guided (Y/N) up the stairs to the main door, assuring to open it for her. Giving him a sheepish smile she moved past him and walked inside, the cheap lighting making both of them squint for a moment.

“Well here we are.”

“Yup.”

“What uh, what floor are you on?”

(Y/N) nudged her head back slightly.

“This one actually, back there.”

Kylo nodded, running a hand through his hair again.

“Oh ok cool. Great.”

(Y/N) nodded, “Thank you again.”

Kylo waved his hand dismissively, “Oh it’s no problem. It was uh…was a nice walk…with you.”

(Y/N) nodded once more before turning down the hallway.

“Well I’ll see you around Kylo, have a good night.”

Kylo waved to her, “Y-you too.”

Watching her turn her back to him again Kylo bit his lip, contemplating. He didn’t want to assume she was interested, but he’d be damned if he passed up the chance to find out if she truly was. With the way she made him feel, after only just meeting him, he couldn’t let Hux or his self doubt get in the way.

“Hey! (Y/N)!”

Abruptly turning around (Y/N) faced Kylo, her brows raised as if expecting a surprise. 

“Um, if…if you’re up for it…maybe you could help me with that uh…that paper we have sometime. O-only if you’re up to it.”

With another warm smile (Y/N) shrugged, “Yeah sure.”

Kylo smiled, internally feeling the relief of receiving even that much approval from her to be in the same space. 

“Library tomorrow at 6?”

Kylo nodded with a grin, “I’ll bring the coffee.”

(Y/N) gave him a quick thumbs up before going back on her way down the hallway.

“See you then!”

“See you!”

Watching her disappear down the hall Kylo could feel his excitement brewing. In his mind he would have to jump hurdle after hurdle to get around Hux in order to even see (Y/N), yet by simply walking outside he had gotten exactly what he wanted, a conversation. With the promise of even more, he couldn’t help but grin faintly to himself, something he rarely did unless in a condescending manner. 

Hades did in fact have a shot with Persephone.


End file.
